1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to methods and apparatus for powering a downhole device using energy harvested from an environment of the device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various downhole operations utilize electrical devices in a wellbores to perform a variety of functions. One difficulty with such operations has to do with providing power to the downhole devices over long deployment times. It is generally cost-effective to provide a local energy source such as a battery to power the device. Such energy sources, however, tend to run down before the deployment time of the device is over. Therefore, it is desirable to have apparatus and methods for recharging such local energy sources and for directly providing power to operate downhole electrical devices. The present disclosure provides apparatus and methods for harnessing or harvesting electrical power from subsurface environment and provide same to downhole electrical devices.